A Singapore Version of Hogwarts
by queenofswords86
Summary: Title tells everything....tella about the tale of what happens if there is a Hogwarts in Asia...my maiden fic, so pleasr read and rate
1. The Letter

****

Chapter1: The letter

Janice felt as though she was the luckiest girl in the world. She had just celebrated her twelfth birthday yesterday, received a letter from the Ministry of Education that she was accepted into Raffles girl's school (RGS), which was one of the best schools in Singapore and coolest thing is, she won't be in the same school as her pesky twin sister, Lily who was off to Holy Innocent high.

Just as Janice was wondering in her room how life in RGS was like, Lily came in. Even though both of them are twins with the same height, long hair and wore glasses, their personalities were way far apart. For example, Janice had always excelled in sports while her sister couldn't be bothered with them. On the contrary, Lily's only sport she enjoyed doing was gossiping which Janice hated to the core. 

"So, sis, what are you thinking of, how your life will be in RGS? Bet that it would be the worst time of your life." Lily sneered.

"Nice try, Lily, but nope, that's not what I'm thinking of. Is that what you are thinking of? My, you sure are anxious, aren't you? Now, if you don't mind, I would to play basketball downstairs so could you pass me my basketball? I would like to try some tactics I've seen in a Lakers match a few days ago." Before Lily could react, Janice had already grabbed her basketball and was out of the house before you could say, "bitch" 

When Janice reached the basketball court, there were already some boys playing on the court. She recognised immediately who it was, it was none other than the "wit in the zit" annoying boy next door, Lawrence. Annoyed, she started to turn and leave but too late; Lawrence had already spotted her.

"Oh look, who's here? Is that you, Janice Chan Pey Shan?? It's just your luck that you are late today, or you would have the court to yourself then." his friends, Boon Kee and Chee Hao, started to guffaw systematically. 

Among the things Janice hated, besides Lawrence, was someone calling her full name, which was what he was doing. She replied sarcastically,

"Oh look who it is, it's none other than the really annoying and bratty Lawrence Yeo Chai Hock huh? Someone ought to roll out the red carpet, you know, because the richest and the snobbiest kid's here!!"

Before Lawrence could react, Janice stormed off, hoping to get away from the brat as fast as possible.

When Janice reached home, her mum was sitting at the couch, trying to sort out the different letters she had received. 

"That's a lot of letters, Mum," Janice said, eyeing at the pile of letters on the couch.

"Oh, some letters are from the workplace, I got the letters mixed up while coming up here so the letters are mixed with the letters from the letterbox downstairs .Oh hey, you got a letter, Janice." Mrs Chan said, handling the letter to Janice.

A letter? Janice thought. Who can it be from? The front of the envelope read:

**Miss Janice Chan Pey San**

The smelly socks room

Blk 191A Compassvale Drive

#14-217

Singapore 530191

That's weird, Janice thought. How did the sender know my address?? There was even a crest stamped at the back of the envelope. It consists of a cat, a phoenix, a eagle and a peacock united together with a letter "Y" even with a motto below it which was "To seek to strive and not to yield" She quickly unfolded the letter and read the contents:

**__**

Yap Ee Chian Academy of Magic  
  
Headmaster: Albert Lim Hong Mok

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock,   
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)   
  
Dear Miss Chan_,_

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Yap Ee Chian Academy of Magic. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.   
Term begins on 2nd of January. We await your owl by no later than 25th December.   
  
Yours sincerely,   
  
Melanie Chang Swee Tong   
_Deputy Headmistress_

Questions like fireworks exploded inside Janice.

"What? Mum!! This is urgent! This letter says that I have been accepted in some sort of magic school or something!

Mrs Chan came scurrying over, curious by her daughter's sudden gasps. She grabbed the letter from Janice and read it herself.

"Is there really a school of magic in Singapore? Why, if there is, dear, you must go there, because that means that we have someone in the family who could actually perform magic! Isn't this wonderful? "

"Now, what's all the commotion here? Did someone win a million dollars or something?" Someone sneered.

It was Lily; she had come out of her room, wondering what was happening in the living room. 

"You sister, Janice is off to study magic! Isn't it great? We would actually have someone in the family who could actually perform magic!!!" Mrs Chan chirped

Lily, however, didn't seem to believe what she had heard. She replied" But there's no such thing as magic! Magic only exists in Harry Potter books! Is this a joke? This' isn't funny! " She shrieked.

"Firstly. This is not a joke. It is a fact and the letter is right in front of us. Want to see? "Janice said, enjoying the expression on Lily's face. She took the letter from her Mum and brandished it in front of Lily. Judging from the fact that she knew her sister would take it, however, Lily refused to look at it, which Janice find it very odd .She merely mumbled something which sounded like "Insane" before returning to her room.

As Lily returned to her room, Janice sat in the living room, unsure of what to do. Where can she find all her magical supplies? How is she supposed to get to school? Is there really such a school called Yap Ee Chian Academy of Magic?

Mrs Chan seemed to reading Janice's mind, because she said,

" Janice is there anything enclosed in the letter, like where to get your supplies and how to get to the school. Stuff like that?"

Janice quickly turned to the other pages and realised that, to her great relief, there were instructions on where to buy her supplies and how to get to her school. It also enclosed a booklist on which sort of books to buy.

"So. Dear, what does it say?" Mrs Chan enquired anxiously.

Lily looked up, and told her mum, "Why don't we go tomorrow? " 


	2. The trip

****

A/N: thanks for the review, i'm realli sorry that i didn't realli xplain wats the story abt..well here it goes...its actually abt what if there was a magical school in Singapore? 

Disclaimer: xcept for characters like Harry Potter and other characters u all are familiar wif, the rest belong to me!!!! 

****

Chapter2: The trip 

Janice woke up very early the next day. Her mother insisted on going with her to buy her books the night before. Lily refused to go, saying that she wouldn't be free. Personally, Janice knew why: she was jealous that she would be going to a magical school to receive her magical education while she would still be stuck in the ordinary world, receiving a normal education in Holy Innocent's high. Very quietly, she got out of bed, read the letter one last time to make sure that there isn't a mistake, and skimmed through the booklist:

** __**

Yap Ee Chian Academy of Magic

Uniform   
_First year students will require:   
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)   
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wears  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)   
  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags._   
  
Set Books   
_All students MUST have a copy of each of the following:_   
An idiot's-proof guide to standard spells by Lee Swee Hock   
The 20th century, as It was lived; a History of the Magical World by Tan Cheng Siew  
Magical Theory _by _  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Chen Jia Hui_  
One Thousands Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Teo Zhi Jian_

Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Seetoh Wen Fong and Sarah Hana_  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander   
Protection from the Dark Arts made easy by Goh Hwee Shen   
  
Other Equipment   
_1 wand   
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)   
1 set glass of crystal phials   
1 telescope   
1 set brass scales   
  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.  


Broomsticks? Are we supposed to sweep the hall or fly with it? Janice wondered.

Oh well, she thought, keeping away the letter, I don't think I know how to fly anyway, who knows, I might just make a fool of myself. She quickly kept the letter under her pillow before going out for breakfast.

Breakfast today was a strange affair. Janice's parent's kept on giving her a oh-we-are-so-proud-of-you look while lily threw her a oh-I-so-wanna kill you look when her parents are not watching. She quickly ate her breakfast (fried noodles) before Lily could actually kill her with her very own eyes. 

"So, where do we get your supplies, dear?" Mrs Chan enquired. They were now in Mrs Chan's car, going to the place where Janice could get her books for her new school.

"Urm…Mum, it just says wait at the outside of orchard MRT (Mass Rapid Transit, a electric train system in Singapore), and someone will take us. That's what it says…" Janice mumbled.

When they reached the outside of the MRT station. There wasn't anybody who looked, as though who knew how to get to vertic alley, the place where Janice could buy her books. Suddenly, a familiar voice shouted 

"Hey Janice!"

Janice turned around. It was none other than her best friend, Landy.


	3. Verctic Alley

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, i'm at a lost of words...i mean...gee..thanks for the reviews...i noe that the last two chapters were pretty short but as the story and the plot thickens...the chapters would become longer, but, there is something about this story, is that well...there is going to be a HUGE major twist in the next five chapters....don't say i didn't warn u...

on with the story!!!

****

Chapter3: Vertic Alley 

"Landy! I can't believe it! What a coincidence! What are you doing here?" Janice shrieked. She couldn't believe that her best friend was in the middle of orchard road when she would actually be shopping for some weird magical supplies.

"Janice! What are you doing here! I'm actually here to buy something. Can you keep it a secret?" Landy whispered.

Knowing that it is going to be something secretive, Janice quickly nodded. Landy quickly told her the secret and when Janice heard it, she shrieked with joy immediately, alarming the passer-bys nearby.

"I can't believe it! You were accepted too? So am I!" Janice shrieked. It turned out that her best friend was also accepted to Yap Ee Chian too. She was also wondering how to get into Vertic alley when she spotted Janice.

"You, You mean that you were also accepted too? That means that we would be in the same school together! Isn't this great? " Landy shrieked.

Just then, a man dressed in a kilt and a poncho walked towards them. His style of dressing, in Janice's opinion, was perfectly horrible. She could see Landy wrinkling her nose in disgust at the dress sense.

" Do you guys happen to be Miss Janice Chan, Mrs Maureen Chan and Miss Landy Wong?" The weird guy enquired.

"As a matter of fact, we are," said Landy.

"Good. Everyone in the group has been waiting for you. Please follow me to Vertic alley. I'm Mr Hassim by the way." as the guy introduced himself. Dumbly, they followed the guy, who was walking towards a bunch of nervous looking people whom Janice presumed must be her future classmates.

It turns out that Vertic alley, like Diagon alley, was hidden inside a pub. But Vertic alley wasn't hidden inside a pub. In fact, the only way to get in was through the HMV building. They would actually have to take the escalator all the way up the fifth floor, where it is the Annex (a place where teenagers our age look for funky stuff). They would actually have to walk through one of a graffiti wall and they would reach Vertic alley.

Landy, Mrs Chan and Janice did as how Mr Hassim said and true enough, Verctic alley was right in front of them. Janice almost fainted when she saw what was in front of her. Spread in front of her was a place unlike anything she had ever seen. The structure of the place was still the same, but all the usual shops were gone. In place were shops selling books, supplies, wands, and robes and get this, broomsticks.

"My goodness, Janice, this is place is just fabulous." Mrs Chan gasped. Like Janice, Mrs Chan was stunned at the layout of Vertic alley.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Landy shrieked. They quickly made their way to one of the shops. 

"But Mum, how are we going to buy all these supplies? We don't have any wizard money! " Janice shrieked. Mrs Chan stopped dead in her tracks. Her daughter was right. They didn't have any wizard money. What are they supposed to do now? 

Just then, Landy shrieked, "There it is! I think that's the wizard's bank! Maybe they would provide money-changing service for people like us! Let's go! They quickly rushed to the bank, LKY Bank for Wizards.

The Bank, like Gringotts, was run by goblins, the moment Janice stepped in, one the goblins at the reception, stepped and said, "Muggles?"

_Muggles?_ What is a Muggle? Janice wondered. Before she knew it she was following the goblin to a counter where another goblin was writing something into his ledger book. 

"What is it you want? Grittle? Can't you see that I'm busy?" The goblin at the counter snapped without looking up.

" I can see that, Kruter, but this Muggle girl with her mother and her friend needs help with currency exchange." Grittle said shortly.

Kruter looked up this time and stared at them carefully. Janice felt like as though she was an artefact in a museum, with people constantly staring at her. 

"How much do you wish to exchange then, Madam? The exchange rate currently is at 3 warps per dollar." Kruter questioned.

"I suppose…. We could open a account for Janice and Landy…do you want a account, Landy?" Mrs Chan enquired.

"Well…my mum gave me some money this morning. She gave me about a thousand dollars this morning. Ermm. Okay then." Landy replied.

"Okay then so. In Janice's account, I'll think I'll deposit about eight hundred dollars inside, since I didn't bring much money today…all right with you, Janice? " Mrs Chan said.

"Yeah, its fine with me."Janice mumbled. She wanted to get away from this place as fast as possible.

Kruter this time, took out took two small books and began writing Landy's and Janice's names in front. He wrote down the amount of money each of them deposited (three thousand warps for Landy, two thousand four hundred warps for Janice) and the amount each of them withdrawed (five hundred warps for each of them) before handling the tiny book and the amount of money to them. 

"See the bronze coins? They are pegs. It takes up about twenty pegs to make up the tresni, which is the silver coins and it takes about ten tresni to make up the warp, which is the gold one." Kruter explained.

" Thanks, now we better get going, we have a lot of things to buy." Mrs Chan said. They quickly walked out of the bank, with the money jingling in their pockets.

The first place they went to was _Lee's robes for all occasions_, where they went to have their school uniform made. In the meantime their robes were made, they checked out some dress robes that were available for sale. Janice and Landy had some fun checking them out. There was one that had tiny silvery stars that twinkled (sixty warps) and one that actually changed colour whenever you walked (one hundred warps)

After buying their robes, they proceeded to _Boarders Horizon_, where they bought their schoolbooks, quills and parchments. After buying their books, they proceeded to _Ingredients and Supplies_, where they bought their basic potion ingredients and supplies. While the shopkeeper weighed their supplies, Landy, Mrs Chan and Janice took a look around the shop while Janice examined some unicorn horns (fifty warps each), essence of belladonna (five tresni per bottle) and self-stirring cauldrons (eighty warps each).

After coming from Ingredients and supplies, they still had their wands to buy. On the way to _De Souza's house of fine Wands_, they passed by Superb Quidditch supplies, where a lot of boys around Janice's age were ogling at a broom on display (Look at it! It's the latest FireShooter two thousand and two- the fastest racing broom ever). They quickly walked through the crowd, which was very difficult as there were a lot of people looking at the broomstick and proceeded to De Souza's.

This shop was unlike any other shop they had gone to just now. The place was dark and very eerie and in Janice's opinion, seemed to tingle with some sort of secret magic force.

"Good afternoon." came a voice. Both Landy and Janice jumped. Right in front of them was an old man in his fifties. Janice guessed that he must be Mr de Souza. 

"Erm, we are here to buy our first wands." Landy said meekly. Janice guessed that she must have been surprised at the appearance of Mr de Souza.

"Okay… so which is your wand arm?" Mr de Souza asked kindly.

"Well, I'm left - handed." Janice said.

" I' m right - handed," Landy mumbled.

Mr de Souza then began to take their measurements and afterwards, he took out a box and gave it to Landy.

" Here, try this. Cedar and unicorn hair. Thirteen inches. Swishy, Give it a wave." Mr de Souza said.

Landy took the wand and waved it slightly, but Mr de Souza took it away from her instantly.

"No…no, try this then. Teak and Unicorn Hair. Ten inches. Flexible. Go on." 

Landy took the wand and when she waved it again, there were shots of red and gold sparks shooting out like fireworks. Landy was so shocked that she dropped the wand.

"Well, Miss, it seems that you were destined for this wand now. Now it's your turn now, Miss." Mr de Souza said, turning to Janice.

Janice was feeling very nervous now. What if there was no wand that could suit her? Would she still be considered a witch? 

"Here try this, Miss. Maple with Dragon Heartstring. Whippy. Eight inches. Try it."

Janice took the wand from Mr de Souza and feeling very awkward, gave it a wave but Mr de Souza took it away from her instantly.

"Try this then, Ebony with Unicorn Hair. Nine inches. Go on."

Janice tried again but again, the wand was taken away from her. This time, she got very worried. When is she going to find her perfect wand?

The pile of wands that Janice tried was mounting higher and higher on the counter but Mr de Souza didn't seem to mind. Instead, he seemed to be quite happy with it.

"Fussy customer, huh? Never mind. We'll see to that. How about this then. Rosewood with Phoenix feather. Twelve inches. Nice and Supple. Try it."

Janice this time could feel a powerful gust of wind blowing in her direction. When she waved it, red and gold sparks shot out just like Landy's wand, but the sparks took the shape of a Phoenix, which flew around the shop for a few minutes before disappearing. 

"Wonderful! Miss, it seems that you have found your perfect wand. But curious…very curious…." 

Mr de Souza took the wand from Janice and began wrapping it, still mumbling," very curious, curious indeed…"

"Sorry, but what's curious?" Janice asked timidly.

Mr de Souza whispered" This is a VERY powerful wand, due to the combination. It seems that you are extremely compatible with it. I think, we can expect a lot of great things from you. I can only tell you that what's easy may not be right. Be careful with what you choose, Miss.

Janice didn't like the sound of that advice. She quickly paid for her wand and left the shop hastily.

Now that they had bought all their supplies, they decided to go home, as it was very late. However, with their heavy supplies, it would be too troublesome to take the MRT home. So Mrs Chan arranged for Mr Chan to take all three of them home, who had just knocked off from work and happened to be nearby. On the way back, all Landy and Janice talked about in the car was how their school would look like and how awesome Verctic alley was. That night, when Janice got home, she was so tired that she fell asleep immediately without eating dinner.


	4. The journey to Yap Ee Chian

****

A/N: Urm...I think we need to sort out some questions first...regarding abt using singlish, i did thought of using singlish at first, but somehow, it didn't seem to fit into the story well...also, putting singlish into an story isn't easy at all but one thing that's for sure is, singlish is going to be put at several chapters later. Personally i think that this chapter is kind of badly done so if u pick out any mistakes well...just don't sue me okay?

on with the story!

****

Chapter 4: The Journey to Yap Ee Chian

Janice last two weeks at home wasn't exactly fun. Lily still refused to speak to her and treated her like an outcaste. She treated any chair or place with Janice as empty. Although Janice was spared from all the tiffs, it was quite depressing after some time, with no one to turn or talk to. To kill time, the only thing she did was to play basketball throughout the day and bicker with Lawrence over who should use the basketball court.

On the day before Janice was supposed to go to Yap Ee Chian, Janice made a phone call to Landy. 

" Hello, is this Landy speaking?"

" Speaking. What is it Janice?"

"How are we supposed to get to school tomorrow?"

"I think we were supposed to catch the train in platform one and a half at eight in the morning at Ang Mo Kio MRT station."

" Platform one and a half? Are you serious? Is there such a platform?"

"That's what it says. Frankly, I'm not very sure too. "

" Hey, why don't we meet at the station? We could catch the train together then."

" Okay! Lets meet at the control station say, seven forty-five in the morning? We might be able to find some good seats."

"Good idea. Okay then. See you tomorrow then!"

" Bye!"

" Bye!"

After the conversation, Janice was stumped. Was there really such a platform called Platform one and a half? If there really was one, how is she supposed to reach the platform? 

Maybe there would be someone like Mr Hassim, guiding people to the platform, Janice thought.

Convinced and perhaps, slightly cheerful, Janice began to pack her books into her trunk, Just as she was about to open her trunk, Mrs Chan came in.

"Janice, have you asked Landy about how to get to school tomorow?"

Janice, knowing that what she said next would sound utterly stupid, So she summoned up her courage and said,

"According to Landy, we were supposed to catch the train to Yap Ee Chian on platform one and a half at eight o'clock in the morning at Ang Mo Kio MRT station."

" Wha..what did you say, Janice? Is it my inmagination, or did I hear platform one and a half? Is there such a platform? Is this a joke?" Mrs Chan said.

" I really don't know, Mum, that's what Landy says." Janice mumbled.

" Okay then, if that is really what it says, we'll take you to the station tomorow then."

"Thanks Mum." Janice mumbled.

With a heavy heart and a lot of suspicion, she began packing her supplies.

***

"Okay dear, where are you supposed to meet Landy?" Mrs Chan asked. 

"Seven-forty-five at the control station, Mum," Janice, replied. She had never felt anything like this before. There were butterflies, snakes and lead weights in her stomach. Wild thoughts were running in her mind. How the heck is she supposed to get to that wretch platform? If we don't suceed in getting to that platform, Landy and I are as good as dead. Janice thought.

At the station, Janice felt oddly separated from the rest. Even though she knew that she was supposed to be waiting for Landy, but she felt as though she was waiting for her death sentence.

"Hey look who's here? Aren't you supposed to be in RGS? Huh?" someone strangely familliar sneered.

Expecting to be Landy, Janice turned around. But whom she saw next made her jaw drop.

" You! Lawrence Yeo Chai Hock! What are you doing here?" Janice shrieked. The last person she needed was actually right in front of her, sneering.

" What am I doing here? I ought to ask you this question instead!" Lawrence shot back. 

Knowing that this would sound utterly stupid, Janice summoned up her courage and merely said,

" I am here waiting for Landy so that we can catch the train at platform one and a half."

Expecting to see Lawrence snort with laughter, she looked down to the ground, but what Lawrence said next made her almost fell over with shock.

" Are you going to Yap Ee Chian?"

" Why.... how did you...." Janice spluttered, surprised at what Lawrence had just said.

" I'm also accepted to Yap Ee Chian too. Not just me alone, but my whole family used to study in there. We are a wizarding family. But you are just a muggle! How did you get yourself accepted to Yap Ee chian?" Lawrence enquired.

" I really don't know, I just got a letter which says that I've been accepted. Landy's been accepted too. If you are a wizard, why did you study in a primary school then?" She added.

" My parents insisted that I get a 'normal' education before I set off for Yap Ee Chian." He drawled, as though he had memorized those words by heart.

" Hey guys" someone chirped.

It was Landy, who had finally arrived.

" Sorry I'm late, Janice, got caught up in a traffic jam, Hey Lawrence, why are you here? Are'nt you going to school?" Landy said quizzically. (Lawrence, Landy and Janice used to study in the same primary school together)

" Actually, I am catching the train at platform one and a half to get to school." Lawrence replied dryly.

Like Janice, Landy's eyes bulged to the size of saucers before she squeaked " Yap Ee Chian?"

" Exactly. He's been accepted too." Janice replied.

" But he.... accepted..." Landy mumbled.

" We'll explain everything if we get in to the train succesfully" Janice finished lamely.

They had now reached the platform where they are supposed to catch the train, but there was'nt a train that looked like that could take them to school.

" Now what are we supposed to do?" Janice hissed.

" Why is it that there are so many muggles around at this time? Darn it, we might be seen!" Lawrence cursed.

" Muggles?" Landy squeaked.

" Non- magic people. Just like what I thought of you all in the past." Lawrence mumbled absentmindedly.

" Is this an insult?" Janice mumbled.

Just then Lawrence said something that made both Landy and Janice look at him incredulously.

" We have to jump down the middle platform to catch the train."

" Jump down? Are you trying to get us killed?" Landy mumbled, so as not to alarm the muggles.

" Trust me. Look, I'll jump down first, okay? If I don't come up, then you guys jump down, okay?" With that, he walked towards the middle platform, which was usually used for emergencies to the muggles, and jumped.

" Now what? He has already jumped. Do you think that we should jump? " Landy asked.

" Oh.. All right then. Okay, from the count of three, both of us will jump, okay?" Janice said.

" Sounds fine to me."

" Okay, one...two... three!"

With that both of them jumped. Janice expected her to land on the railway with a thump, but it never came, meekly, Janice opened her eyes.

A huge navy blue train greeted her the moment she opened her eyes. On the platform she was standing in there was sign above that showed that she was in platform one and a half. She had done it. She had managed to catch the train.

" We did it! I don't believe it!" Landy shrieked and hugging Janice at the same time, that Janice almost choked.

" Well. I can see that you guys have actually managed to get past the platform." someone replied.

It was Lawrence. There was also someone else with him too.

" Boon Kee and Chee Hao? You mean...you guys are actually wizards too?" Janice stuttered.

" Yes they are. In fact our parents are very good friends with each other." Lawrence reasoned.

Before Janice could reply, Lawrence did something that Janice almost never expected him to do; he actually invited them to sit with them in the compartment. Unconsciously, Janice agreed and Lawrence actually helped Janice and Landy carry their trunks. 

" Gee, thanks a lot. Janice replied sincerely.

" It's nothing really." Lawrence mumbled.

At this point, there was a loud whistling sound, then, the train began to move. They were now off to Yap Ee Chian.

Now that she was inside the train, Janice took a good look around. The train looked as though it had came out of the 1920s. Everything was very old-fashioned. The seats was quite comfortable and the scenery was beautiful...

" I still can't believe that the two of you are actually witches!" Lawrence howled.

" Well, who would have thought that the annoying boy next door that I really detest happens to be a wizard?" Janice shot back.

At this point, a lady pushing a trolley opened their compartment door and asked if they wanted anything. Curious, Janice walked towards the trolley, wanting to buy as many Kit-Kats as possible. But the lady did'nt sell any Kit-Kats. In place were sweets that Janice had read in the Harry Potter books. There was Bertie Botts Every-flavour beans, Chocolate frogs, Pumpkin pasties, Cauldron cakes and Droobles best blowing gum. Fascinated, she bought a little of everything, except the Mint Humbugs.

" Wow, you sure bought a lot of sweets," Lawrence replied, eyeing at the pile she had bought.

" Oh, I read about these sweets in the Harry Potter books. I just feel like trying them out." Janice replied casually.

Boon Kee dropped the one of the chocolate frogs upon hearing at what Janice had said.

" Harry.... Harry Potter? You heard of him before?" he squeaked.

" Yes. He's very famous in the muggle world too, you know, copies of his books are selling like hotcakes everywhere."

" Books?"

" I mean, books about his adventures, you know, with his friends like Ron and Hermione." Janice replied nonchantly.

" I can't believe it. He's so famous now, even the muggle world knows who he is now." Chee Hao replied dreamily.

" You mean he's real? Even Voldemort?" Landy whispered.

To Landy and Janice's surprise, the three boys flinched at the name of Voldemort.

" Just call him you-know-who next time. Okay?" Boon Kee snapped.

" VOLDEMORT!" Landy and Janice bellowed. The boys looked at them in shock.

" Look, the three of you, there's nothing wrong with saying that name, okay? You guys are boys, are you aware of that? ? So why are you still flinching at a name?" Janice retorted.

" Besides, this is Singapore and Voldemort is in Britain. Can he hear you?" Landy added.

" You'll never know... he has supporters everywhere..." Lawrence whispered, as though Voldemort was just in the next compartment, listening to their conversation.

" Is Harry Potter really that famous in the wizarding world?" Janice asked, hoping to change the subject.

" Famous? He's more than famous! He's he's.... practically a legend! He's such a remarkable wizard, and to think that he's only a few years older than us!" Boon Kee chirped.

" He's not very remarkable, you know, actually, he's just like us, got tonnes of homework to do, has crushes, he's a human like us too! He also has to serve detentions when he does somthing wrong and also, he has a really intensive quidditch practice-"

" Quidditch! Hey did you heard of what happened to the match last night? Chudley Cannons actually defeated Puddlemere United! I think the score is about a hundred and ninety points to forty points." Lawrence said.

" What! Chudley Cannons actually defeated Puddlemere? Are you joking? They haven't defeated any other team for years!" Boon Kee said, amazed.

" Well. They just happen to win it by luck, Romulus had to duck a bludger thrown by Mathieu and he actually swallowed the snitch while ducking it..."

Bored by their conversation, Janice took out her copy of _Harry Potter and the goblet of fire _and began to re-read it for the tenth time. Landy too, took her her copy of _an Idiot's-Proof guide to Standard spells _and began to learn a levitating charm.

" Oh, that's a Harry Potter book? Looks interesting." Lawrence said.

" Huh? Oh yeah...want to read it? It's pretty good." Janice mumbled.

" Thanks." Lawrence replied, taking the book from Janice.

" So this is a Harry Potter book? Who would be so stupid to own one? Must be a mudblood" someone with a cold voice sneered.

Looking up sharply, she saw two boys about her age standing at the front of their compartment door, smirking. Both of them had shoulder-length greasy black hair, a pockmarked face and wearing their school robes.

" Hello to the two Snape-wannabes," Lawrence introduced." The jerk at the right is Yang Yi or known as Yang Ya (rearing ducks in Chinese) and the dork on the left is Ivan Tan or known as Ai Ben Dan (short and stupid in Chinese)." 

" Nice try, Lawrence, or should I say Laundry?" Ivan smirked.

" You-" Lawrence retorted. He sprang from his seat and was about to attack Ivan but was being stopped by Boon Kee and Chee Hao.

" See you again then, oh, you two, I don't think that it would be wise if you mix around with them. Because you'll be sorry if you mix with the wrong crowd." Yang Yi replied, turning to Janice and Landy as he spoke. Before Janice could retort, both of them left the compartment. 

" Why did you stop me? You should have let me finish that f***ing person off!" Lawrence howled.

" You ought to know that, Lawrence, it's always wrong to fight violence with violence!" Janice reasoned.

" Oh why don't you just shut up, Miss goody two shoes?" Lawrence snapped.

Annoyed, she was about to tell Lawrence to shut his mouth up too when suddenly a voice boomed throughout the train.

" We would be reaching Yap Ee Chian in an hour's time. Please change into your school robes and leave your trunks behind. It will be taken up to the castle." 

" Now what? " Landy whispered. She was looking around like a lost child.

" I think it would be best if we change into our robes now." Janice replied.

Taking out their robes from their trunk, they went to a nearby toilet to change. There were lots of girls in the toilet waiting to change into their robes. After changing, Janice felt as though she was some sort of old witch she had read about in fairy tales when she was a kid. 

Landy must have felt the same way as Janice because all she asked Janice was how she looked when Janice herself was worrying about how she looked. 

" You guys actually... well.. Look like a typical...witch." Lawrence stuttered the moment he saw the girls.

Both Landy and Janice blushed into the colour of overripe tomatoes. 

Boon Kee had to slap on Lawrence's back before he could stop staring at the girls.

The voice that boomed a moment ago boomed once again.

"Attention all students. Attention all students. Please stop fooling around. Step into the platform in five minutes time…if you do not want to serve detention in your first day of school" boomed the voice.

"Whose voice is that?" asked Landy, rushing out of the compartment.

"Shh…. lets just get out of here as soon as possible" hushed Chee Hao.

The boys quickly crammed their pockets with sweets and the girls quickly stepped into the platform.

A man standing at the platform was shouting at the top of his voice amidst the noise.

" First Years! First Years! Please step forward! First Years please step forward!"

" That's us!" Landy whispered. 

They quickly walked towards the man, where there were already a few pupils surrounding him, not sure of what to do.

" Follow me." The man replied, when seeing that all the first years have arrived. They were led to another direction. What they saw next made everything shriek and gasp.

" Ohmigosh! Is this real? I thought they only existed in fairy tales!" one the girls in the crowd shrieked.

Janice had to agree with the girl. It was unreal. This had to be a dream, she thought.

It was a huge Phoenix and a really huge Dragon. The phoenix, in Janice's opinion, was the most beautiful creature she had ever met. It had a rich plumage of red and gold feathers and had really huge wings. The dragon, on the other hand, had huge golden wings and to Janice's surprise, it was very tame.

" Okay then, girls, you will sit on the body of the Phoenix. As for boys, you will sit on the dragon. Don't worry, it's very tame." He assured them.

Slowly, Janice and Landy climbed onto the body of the Phoenix. Janice half expected the Phoenix to snap its beak towards them. But it merely gave a soft hoot that somehow gave Janice a bit of courage on what's coming ahead.

Before she knew it, the Phoenix had spread its huge wings and it began to fly. They were now off to Yap Ee Chian.

" Is that.... a castle?" Landy whispered, pointing at something in particular in the dark.

After staring into the dark for a few minutes, she finally understood what Landy meant. They were heading towards a castle.

" Yes, it is a castle, Landy" Janice whispered. The castle was the most beautiful building she had ever seen. It was perched on top on a hill, with lots of lights luminating the castle, giving it a very homely feel.

Thump. The Phoenix had landed clumsily, Landy and Janice climbed out from the Phoenix and they took a look around. Just as Janice was wondering when would the boys arrive, there was a loud roar behind them. The boys had arrived.

" So, how was the trip, Lawrence? Janice asked sweetly. 

Lawrence climbed out from the dragon, his face rapidly turning into a brillant shade of green.

" Horrible, if you ask me. Jerky ride, you could say." He replied shakily. He had to be supported by Boon Kee and Chee Hao just to speak to Janice. 

Janice was about to tell Lawrence how wonderful their trip was when the man who had leaded them just now shouted again." Follow me to the castle, first years!"

Straightening her robes, Landy and Janice began to follow that man to the castle. They were being led to some sort of basement where there was a witch in dark purple robes standing at the front door. The moment she saw the man, she replied, " All here, Eswaran?"


	5. The Sorting

A/N: I'm soooo sorry!!!!! i was kinda busy lately so i didn't have much time to post chapter 5...this story was planned out somewhere in march and chapter 5 was like written somewhere in april...anyway...this chapter has to be my fastest writing record so far...written in just two days...so if u found any mistakes...( i haven edited the story yet), well...dun sue me okay? i know tt my english isn't perfect...

****

Chapter 5: The sorting.

" All here, Professor Chang." Eswaran replied.

" Good. You may go now. I'll brief them on what's going to come." Professor Chang replied curtly.

A chill of horror dawned on Janice. What's coming later? Why isn't she allowed to sit with the older students? Suddenly she remenbered, she had to go through the sorting, as stated in the Harry Potter books. Suddenly, Professor Chang's voice interrupted into Janice's thoughts.

" Well, pupils, welcome to Yap Ee Chian. In a few minutes you will be sorted into your houses through the sorting ceremony. The houses are Mohammed, Narayana, CuiHua and Ivanov. Once you are sorted, your house will be like your home. You will sleep in your house dormitory and you will assemble in the common room for important announcements. The school also happens to follow a meritocracy system. Your triumphs will earn your house points while your foolishness and negligence will lose your house points. Understand? Now follow me. It's almost time." Professor Chang replied.

With that, the doors behind Professor Chang opened and slowly, they began to follow Professor Chang into the Great Hall.

In Janice's opinion, the great hall was the most magnificent place she had been to, besides Vertic alley. Several candles, which were suspended in mid-air, lighted the hall and the sides of the hall were lit up by a lot of lamps. Just as Janice was wondering how did they manage to suspend the candles in mid-air when Landy whispered" Hey look, Janice! There's actually a bewitched sky! Just like Hogwarts!" True enough, there was a bewitched sky where the ceiling was supposed to be. 

Suddenly, they came to a halt. Janice realised that it must be time for the sorting. Professor Chang then placed an extremely dirty wizard's hat on a stool. Then she took out a very long piece of parchment and announced," Now, when I call your name, you will come forward and put the hat on, where you will be sorted to your houses."

" Hui Ling, Ang!"

A girl with oval spectacles stood up and put the hat on. Then.."

" NARAYANA!" shouted the hat.

The table on the extreme left burst into cheers to welcome Hui Ling.

" Ming Li, Aw!"

A girl with chestnut brown hair stood up and put on the hat.

" IVANOV!"

This time, the table on the extreme right burst into cheers to welcome Ming Li.

" Pey Shan, Janice Chan!"

What? It was her turn now? Janice thought in her head. Slowly, she got up and put on the hat. She could hear someone inside the hat speaking.

" Tricky. Very Tricky indeed. I see a good mind in you, a bit rash on times, but plenty of bravery, I can see. Might grow up into a powerful witch with a choice of two extremes... But a bit lazy on times and indecisive, I know where to put you now... how about CuiHua!"

Janice could hear the hat shouting the house name to the whole school. She hastily took off the hat, and walked towards towards the CuiHua table, where the older students were cheering on her arrival. Hastily she found an empty place to sit and took a look around the hall.

Janice could now see the teacher's table very clearly now. Behind the teacher's table bore the schools coat of arms in colour. Red with a golden Phoenix, Green with a silver cat, Purple with a golden peacock and Dark Blue with a silver eagle. 

Just as she was busily staring at the school crest, she could hear Landy's name mentioned. It was then she finally tore her eyes of the flag and watch Landy. Janice could see that Landy had gone white when her name was mentioned. As later put on the hat, the hat immediately screamed " CUIHUA!" This time, Janice cheered along with the older students. Landy, upon seeing Janice, rushed to the CuiHua table.

" I can't believe it! We are actually in the same house!" Landy shrieked.

" So do I. Do you think that the boys will be in the same house as us?" Janice enquired.

Just then, the hat, sorted another student into CuiHua house. Looking to see who it is, it was none other than Lawrence.

" Well, we are in the house now, what's next?" Lawrence said, the moment he sat down.

" Will Boon Kee and Chee Hao be in the same house as you?" Landy asked.

" I think so, I mean, everyone in our family always got sorted into this house." Lawrence mumbled.

Just then, both Boon Kee and Chee Hao walked towards the CuiHua table. From the grin on their faces, Janice guessed that they are in CuiHua house.

" Well, now the five of us are now in the same house." Boon Kee declared.

" I wonder when does the feast start? According to my parents, the food served is really something out of this world." Chee Hao said dreamily. 

" Is food all you care about?" Landy retorted.

" Pardon me? If you haven't eaten for like ten hours, would you care for other stuff?" Chee Hao retorted.

At this moment, food appeared on the tables. There were all sorts of food on display. Janice had expected the food to be something similar to the Harry Potter books, but the food served was actually Asian food, which actually surprised her. There was fried noodles, Fried rice, Laksa Satay, Chicken Curry, Nasi Bryani, Roti Prata, Nasi Lemak, Chicken Stew and other foods that Janice didn't know of. Ravenous, Janice piled her plate with a bit of everything and began to eat.

" The food here is heavenly." Lawrence said thickly, through a mouthful of Satay.

For once, Janice had to agree with him, as the food was as what Chee Hao had said, out of this world.

As they ate, the topic turned to schoolwork.

" I heard that Transfiguration was a nightmare." Amelia, a first year replied.

" Well, if you just pay attention to what the teacher says, you'll be just fine." Seng Kiat, a prefect assured.

" What will we be doing on our first lesson?" Landy asked.

" Well, you'll guys just be starting small on the first few weeks, like turning a matchstick into a needle or something like that." Seng Kiat replied, his mouth full of Nasi Bryani.

When all the food had been cleared, there was desert, Ice Cream, Mango Pudding, and Asian delicacies of every sort. Unable to resist the temptation, Janice tasted every desert even though she was very full.

When the desert was finally cleared, an old man wearing pale blue robes sitting in the middle of the staff table stood up. As he stood, Janice could hear Boon Kee whisper " That's him! The headmaster of our school! Professor Lim!"

" Well, now that you have eaten, I have a few things to announce. First Years should take note that Sinister Forest is out of bounds and maybe some jokers here would like to note of it too." he replied, looking at some students from the Mohammed table.

" Also, First Years ought to take note that the village, Segassem villa is out of bounds until they have turned sixteen, that is, in their fourth year."

" Also, no magic is allowed to be carried out in the corridors unless it's necessary."

" Quidditch auditions are now available. Any student wishing to play for their house team may consult Madam Lee for more enquires."

" For the first years, you will have to choose an co-curricular activity (CCA) when you are in school for your weekend activities. For the list of CCAs, they are listed in your house notice board in your common room."

" Would all students please take note that the sixth floor corridor is strictly out of bounds to all students unless you wish to die?"

"What's in there?" Janice mouthed to Lawrence.

Lawrence simply shrugged his shoulders, meaning he did'nt know it too. Just as Janice was about to ask Boon Kee, Professor Lim interrupted again.

" Well, its pretty late now, why don't we sing the school song now before we go to bed?" He suggested, his eyes twinkling. Janice, this time, could see some teachers rolling their eyes or suddenly becoming very stiff.

Professor Lim then took out his wand and waved it in mid air. There some white ribbon-like substance, which actually twisted itself into words.

" Just sing the song with any rhythm you like, and off we go!" He said, waving his wand like a conductor.

Yap Ee Chian Yap Ee Chian,

Yappy Yappy Ee Ee Chian

Please teach us something

For we are stupid and dumb

Our brains filled with nothing but dirt and dung,

And let us learn till we die of learning too much

Professor Lim then waved his wand vigourously to the last few lines of the song, which at last, left some boys at the Mohammed table and Lawrence, Boon Kee and Chee Hao singing it to the tune of a Funeral March and to the tune of ' in the end'. After singing the song, Professor Lim shooed them all to their dormitories.

" First years from CuiHua house! Follow me please!" A prefect from their house shouted. 

Perhaps Janice had eaten too much or something, for she was feeling very sleepy. As the prefect took them to their dormitories, Janice did not even realise that she had walked past portraits with people that moved, or staircases that moved around, or ghosts that waved to her. All she cared was how tired she was and longing to sleep in her own bed.

Janice suddenly realised that they had stopped, and looking up, she realised that she was standing right in front of a portrait of a Chinese women in a baby blue cheongsam.

" Mi ma? "(Password in Chinese) She asked, her spiral curls bouncing as she talked.

" Xian Nu" (fairy in chinese) the prefect replied.

The lady then put her fan down and pressed something on her table. She then moved aside and there was a hole on where she used to sit. Gladly, she climbed in and found herself in a large room with some armchairs and bookshelfs against an air-con.

" Girls, your dormitories are just around the corner of the right staircase the right staircase, for boys, your dormitories are just around the corner of the left staircase your trunks are already inside." He said.

Gratefully, Janice climbed up the stairs, and found a sign that said, 'First Years Dormitories'. When she got in, she found her trunk in one the beds against the window. She gratefully took out her pyjamas from her trunk and changed it before sleeping. The moment her head hit the pillow, Janice was already fast asleep.


	6. Getting Around

A/N: Before I continue with this story, i think i need to clear up something first...before the misunderstandings get outta hand...

regarding to totally shocked's review...

yes, i admit, this story is absurd...BUT BUT BUT you have forgotten that this story is an FAN FICTION, so all the happenings here DO NOT EXIST. IT IS ALL MADE UP. i don't understand why is it tt u guys can get so worked up over this...this story i admit is corny...i might stop posting this story after i posted abt 10 chapters [which is already finished and chapter 11 is already in the making]...but tt's subject to change...

the name Yap Ee Chian is **NOT** a made up name.... i repeat, this name is **NOT** a made up name...THIS PERSON EXISTS...he's one of our ex-sch governers [who's now dead] who made an tremendous contribution to the school...there's even an scholarship named after him...all...ALL the names of the staff in this story exists...the names are taken frm the school magazine...all of them are...

i think i'd better continue with the story...here you go...chapter 6...

****

Chapter 6: Getting around 

When Janice woke up the next morning, she couldn't remember where she was. It took a few minutes to realise that she was in the school dormitory. Checking her watch, she realised that it was seven in the morning. She quickly got out of bed, and looked around the dormitory.

She had expected her dormitory to be something out of the Harry Potter books. But it was the total opposite. The dormitory was styled to the very latest furnishing. The dormitory had light yellow curtains with matching bed sheets with a delicate seashell design. What really amazed Janice was that there was a painting in their common room, which was showing a portrait of a group of women crowding around a table. The women inside the painting were waving towards her.

" Had a nice rest, dear?" One of the women inside the painting asked.

" Yes. I had a really good rest. Thanks." Janice replied.

" Well, dear, you better wake your roommates up. You guys have to eat your breakfast. Classes start at eight-thirty." Another women replied.

Nodding, she peeked inside each curtain separating the beds and checked where is Landy. When she found Landy, who was sleeping right beside her, she gently woke her up.

" Landy...Landy...wake up...we have to go down now." Janice whispered.

" What? Hey, why are you here? Am I dreaming? Must be." Landy replied groggily, before falling asleep again.

" No, Landy, you are not dreaming...you'll have to get up now.. I'll need your help to call the other girls up. I don't know their names!" Janice whispered urgently.

" What? Oh yeah.. You fell asleep the moment we stepped in here...okay then. I'll help you call them. gimme a minute." Landy replied, stretching herself.

" See this cubicle? The one just right in front of you? Well, that's Amelia. And the one in front of me is a girl by the name of Zoya. Now why don't you try to call them?" Landy replied.

" Okay...I'll try." Janice replied slowly. With that, she pulled open one of the curtains and peeked inside. A girl with blond hair was still sleeping. Janice presumed that she must be Zoya and gently shook her shoulders.

" Urm..Zoya? This is your roommate, Janice. You have to wake up now. We'll have to change from our pyjamas into our school robes. We need to be in the hall by eight-thirty." Janice whispered.

" Mm? Eight -thirty? " Zoya mumbled, her eyes fluttering open, revealing her astounding eye-colour, which was a sparkly aquamarine.

" Urm..yeah, eight-thirty." Janice mumbled...mesmerised by Zoya's eye colour.

" Thanks, urm..." Zoya replied, wondering who was this girl who had woke her up.

" Oh, my name's Janice." Janice replied, before going to the next cubicle to wake Amelia up.

Half an hour later, when all the girls had already changed into their school robes, they were now ready to set off for the hall. When they reached the common room, the boys were already at the common room, shooting sparks at each other.

" Hey Janice! Come and join in our mini duel, its really fun!" Chee Hao said, as he shot some red sparks towards Lawrence.

" What? A mini duel? No thanks." Janice replied quickly. She didn't feel like embarrassing herself in front of everybody. Besides, she didn't know any spells yet.

" Don't you guys want to have some breakfast? Classes start at eight." Janice questioned the boys.

" You didn't check the house notice board, did you? It says that there would no school for the first years today. Classes for us start tomorrow." Boon Kee said, as he ducked sparks shot by Lawrence.

Feeling confused, she walked towards the house notice board where there was a notice pinned up: 

**_Attention to all first years_**

First Years please take note that there would be no classes in the 4th of January. In place will be talks about the school held by Professor Lim. Please assemble at eight-thirty in the hall.

" A talk? " Landy repeated.

" Yeah. Come on, let's go down for breakfast." Janice replied. With that, they climbed out of the potrait hole and walked towards the hall. Just as Janice was walking, she stopped dead in her tracks.

" What's wrong, Janice?" Landy asked.

" Urm...where's the hall?" Janice replied. She was so tired last night that she didn't realise where she was going.

" That's easy. Just follow me. I know where it is." Landy said brightly. With that, they started to walk again.

After walking through many staircases and and corridors, they finally reached the hall. Gratefully, Janice quickly found a place at the CuiHua table and looked at what's for breakfast. Again, there was a lot of food on display, fish porridge, chicken porridge, Scrambled eggs, sausages, bacon, Nasi Lemak, Hash Browns, Toast, and all sorts of Jam you could think of.

As Janice helped herself to some chicken porridge, the boys came in, panting.

" Did you guys just do a hundred metres sprint?" Landy said in a syrupy voice.

Lawrence, however, was panting like a dog, Janice was somehow reminded of Sirius Black, Harry's godfather.

" The three of us stumbled onto the forbidden corridor just now...we saw...." Lawrence panted.

" What did you see?" Landy asked excitedly, accidentally spilling her glass of milk.

" I don't think you guys want to know it. Besides, it would give you nightmares to last a lifetime." Chee Hao finished.

" WE want to know what's in there." Landy replied firmly.

The three boys now stared at each other, not knowing what to say.

" Pass us the strawberry jam please, we're starving." Boon Kee said briskly.

Furious, Janice slammed the bottle of jam on the table to Boon Kee, causing bits of jam to fly onto the table and continued eating her porridge.

After eating their breakfast, as the first years were told to remain in the hall for the upcoming talk, some fourth year Mohammed students tried to pose as first years and stayed in the hall, so that they would'nt have to attend classes. However, Professor Chang managed to spot them, gave them detention and took off fifty points from Mohammed, causing protests from the first year Mohammed students. Professor Chang had to shut them up by threatening to take off another fifty points from Mohammed.

When all the commotion was over, Professor Lim took over the situation. Dressed in robes of silver, he looked very impressive for his age. With his almost silver hair and beard, Janice was strongly reminded of Fleur Delacour.

" Firstly, Pupils, welcome to Yap Ee Chian. As some you of might have known, the four greatest witches and wizards around South-East Asia exactly founded Yap Ee Chian four hundred and ninety four years ago. They are Isabella Ivanov, Tan CuiHua, Narayana Govindasamy and Mohammed Khairwan. These witches and wizards were chosen by their native community to participate in this tremendous task to establish a school for young wizards and wizards who showed signs of doing magic. With the help of the Department of Magical Education that was set up shortly after Yap Ee Chian was founded, enrolment has increased tremendously. The school is in fact named after Yap Ee Chian, who has made significant contributions to the school. To date, we have produced many outstanding wizards and witches of our time. Now, you will be given a map of the school. You are to keep this map with you at all times to help you find your classes easily. Now, with Professor Chang as the guide, we will now take you around the school." With that Professor Chang took over.

" Thank You Professor Lim. Now, we'll now take you around the school. Follow me outside the hall now. With that, she walked down from the teacher's table and walked towards the main entrance. The students then followed. Not wanting to be left alone in the hall, Janice and Landy followed them. 

Outside the hall, Professor Chang took them around. First they visited the classroom block, where classes were held. They walked past the Transfiguration classroom, where they could see the Transfiguration teacher yelling at a student for changing his partner into a guinea pig. After much laughs, they proceeded to the Charms classrooms, where the Charms teacher was teaching the students how to do a summoning charm. Janice was pretty amazed that the incantations used in Yap Ee Chian was different from Hogwarts.The incantation used in Hogwarts was " Accio" but in Yap Ee Chian, the incantation used was " Seorang". Feeling confused about the incantations, Janice asked Professor Chang why was it that the incantations used were different from Hogwarts, she was told that due to the different cultures between the west and the east, the incantations were in Malay as the Malays had a lot of influence in the 16th and17th century in South-East Asia, thus the difference. After watching the charms lesson, they proceeded to the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom, which was one of Janice's favourite subjects. They were watching some second years how to tackle a Boggart, Janice could see the Boggart taking the form of a huge cockroach, causing a bit of panic among the students and the teacher, who shrieked and hid under the table. They quickly proceeded to the next classroom before shrieking with laughter.

" I can't believe that the teacher actually hid under the table because of the cockroach!" Landy said, in between the laughter. 

" Me too, I mean, the teacher's supposed to take charge of the situation, not shrieking with fright." Janice replied, almost choking with laughter at the thought of it then suddenly, a thought came to Janice's mind.

" Hey landy, if we've already started to tackle Boggarts at the second year, that means that we'll only be staying here for six years." Janice reasoned.

" Hey...you have a point here.

why don't you ask Professor Chang?" Landy said. With that Janice asked Professor Chang.

" Urm...Professor? I was wondering, how many years do we have to spent in Yap Ee Chian?" Janice asked.

" Well, you'll be spending six years in here, so that means that you'll only be leaving here when you are nineteen." Professor Chang answered.

" Thanks." Janice replied. With that, she quickly returned to Landy's side.

" We'll be studying here for six years!" Janice whispered.

" What! That means that we'll be leaving here when we turn nineteen! Ohmigosh! Why can't we leave when we are seventeen?" Landy moaned.

" Because we started late, we'll only be turning thirteen this year, remember?" Janice replied. With that, they proceeded to the next classroom.

It turns out that now; they are in a Potions classroom. The Potions teacher was teaching the students how to make an invisibility potion. The process was very difficult, as the ingredients had to be added at different times and stirred constantly to get it mixed properly. Compared to Polyjuice potion, Polyjuice potion was just like Child's Play.

" Hey Janice! Look at the ingredients used! Unicorn Horn, Essence of Belladonna, Armadillo Bile, Scarab Beetles, Reindeer horns, Porcupine spikes.... and Dragon teeth ... and lots more..." Landy gasped, lost for words.

Janice could only stare dumbly at the list of Ingredients. If she has to memorise this list for her exam, she's dead. She got a feeling that Potions is not going to be one of her strongest subjects. They proceeded to the next classroom, which was Herbology. The lesson was held at the greenhouse, which was a very hot and stuffy place. The students inside the greenhouse were however, not complaining of the heat. They were planting something with huge purple leaves and flowers with teeth-like petals. The students were however complaining of the difficulty of planting this plant, as the plant would threaten to bite their fingers off if they touched it. They only to plant this, as the Professor lectured them, is to enforce an appeasement charm every fifteen minutes on the plant so as to appease the plant, as the plant is very sensitive to the human touch. After watching the students planting this monstrous plant, they made a hasty exit as the plant was now baring its teeth towards them, threatening to bite them.

When they emerged from the greenhouse, all sweaty and tired, it was almost twelve noon. Starving, they proceeded to the hall for lunch. Lawrence, in particular, sprinted towards the hall.

" He really is hungry, isn't he?" Landy replied, watching Lawrence sprint to the hall.

" Hungry? It's a bit of an understatement. You would have thought that someone actually starved him for a week." Janice replied.

When Janice saw what was served for Lunch, she was practically drooling all over the place. It turns out that for Lunch, it was Chicken Rice, Caesar Salad, Nachos, Tacos, Thosai, Nasi Bryani, Fish and Chips and Lamp Chop served with Herbal Tea. 

" What's in the afternoon?" Janice asked thickly through a mouthful of Chicken Rice. 

" Well. I think its still going around the school, you know, we might just visit the library, or even the Owlery!" Landy said, her eyes sparkling. Janice groaned. She knew that one of Landy's favourite haunts when they were in Primary School was going to the library. In fact, Janice reasoned, Landy must have patronised every known Muggle library in Singapore and even made friends with the Librarians there. In fact, the only time Janice had to go to the Library was when she had to do some dumb research on Flightless birds, and she had to pass the Project up in a few days time. 

After Lunch, the tour of the school continued. Just as what Landy had predicted, they were going to the Library, which caused Landy to jump with joy. However, Janice groaned at the thought of going to the library. Slowly, she followed the group to the Library and cursing about going to a Library again.

The Library at Yap Ee Chian was a very huge place. In fact, the Library took up almost one section of the school, which were three storeys high. According to the Librarian, a small and frail looking women, told them that there are at least a million books in the library, so they would have no problem searching for the material they need. As they went about exploring the Library, Janice could'nt help feeling interested in some books. She found herself engrossed in a copy of '**_Quidditch Developments in Singapore'_. **Landy practically had to drag Janice away from the book so that they could visit the Owlery.

" That's the first time I have seen you so engrossed in a book, I mean, the only books you seem to like are those Japanese Comics like Cardcaptor Sakura." Landy remarked as they stepped out of the Library.

" Well, that book was interesting. " Janice replied earnestly. She had to admit, that was the first time she got engrossed in the book. Straightening her robes, Janice quickly caught up with the group, who were walking towards the Owlery.

The Owlery was situated right at the top of the north tower. It was a pretty cramp and smelly place. It was just a small cellar with shelves for the Owls to rest and it had windows at the top for the Owls to fly through. The ground of the Owlery was littered with hay, and one could hear a crunching sound when walking through, which Janice presumed was the remains of dead mice. They were told that they are welcome to use the school owls to send letters to their family if they do not have a pet. As they could no longer stand the stench, they quickly dashed out of the Owlery, nearly puking over the stench.

" Well, that brings an end to our tour today. As for the rest of the day, it's a free day for you. Classes for you all would commence tomorow morning, eight-thirty in the morning sharp. You would receive your timetables tonight. And always carry the map along with you. You will not receive another copy if you lose this, so keep this copy carefully." Professor Chang said, with that, she dismissed the group and they were allowed to go back to their dormitories.

" Tired day, huh? " Landy said, still smiling over the Library visit.

" You bet." Janice replied, yawning. It really was a tired day; she's going to have a nice shower before going to the Owlery to send a letter to her parents.

" Hey Mudblood! Watch it you! " Someone sneered.

Looking up, she realised that she had bumped into Yang Yi and and Ivan, who were both sneering towards the two of them.

" Are you girls blind or something? Now a Mudblood has soiled my robes, I have to wash them all over again, thanks to Janice." Yang Yi sneered.

" What's the matter, YANG TOU? (Goat's head in Chinese.) Sorry I didn't see you. I can see that you are looking terribly stupid today." Landy remarked, her eyes shooting staples into the two boys.

The boys opened their mouth to say something, but they quickly closed it. Ivan sneered.

" Now where 's that Laundry and his Boat Quay? I can see that they are not around to protect his girls." He said sarcastically.

" Did I hear someone calling me Laundry and my friend Boat Quay?" A voice boomed behind Janice.

Turning back sharply, she saw Chee Hao, Boon Kee and Lawrence standing behind Janice, their wands pointing to Yang Yi. Janice had never felt so relieved before in her life to see them.

" Yes? Yang Yi, or should I say, Yang Tou, your newfound nick? I seemed to have heard my name somewhere, are you guys talking about me in front of these two girls about how good we are?" Lawrence said, stepping forward, his wand pointing towards Yang Yi.

Janice was very astonished to see Yang Yi's face turning into a brillant shade of Purple, making it look like a huge overripe grape. Ivan stepped forward and snarled towards Lawrence and Janice.

" How about this then. A wizard's duel. A proper one. Who's your second?" He sneered.

" Chee Hao will be my second." Lawrence said, patting on Chee Hao's shoulder.

" Landy will be mine second." Janice said quickly, not wanting to lose out.

" Good. Next Tuesday, twelve midnight at the Hall." Yang Yi smirked. With that, both of them walked off, laughing away.

" What's a second?" Landy asked, her eyes sparkling quizically.

" A second is a sort of a replacement of a wizard when the first wizard dies," Lawrence explained," and don't worry, what we would only do at most is just some simple spells because we're not full wizards yet." Lawrence said quickly, as he saw Landy panicked.

" Well, I guess we better go back to the common room now, you know, to look for some spells." Janice said. 

" Well, I guess that you are right." Boon Kee said.

With that, the five of them walked back to the common room together, their arguement long forgotten.

When they had reached the common room, they promised each other to meet in the common room in an hour's time to do some research for the spells. Janice took this opportunity to have a long shower and do a bit of unpacking from her trunk. Later, she hastily took out a piece of parchment and a quill and began writing a letter to her parents.

__

Dear Mum and Dad,

Hi! How's everything back at home? How's Lily adjusting in Holy Innocents? I hope it's okay. I'm fine down here. It turns out that my primary school loggerhead, Lawrence, you know, the one with really messy hair and never gets his homework right? He's a wizard. In fact, his buddies, Boon Kee and Chee Hao, they are wizards too. It turns out that they are a wizarding family. Now, we are really good friends with each other. Hard to believe, huh? From loggerheads to friends. Well, I have to go now, Bye!!

Love from Janice

After checking her letter for mistakes, she rushed to the Owlery and hastily tied the letter on one of the owls. After the letter was tied, the owl set off, its wings swishing noisily in the wind. Janice watched it flew over some houses and flew out of sight. It was only when the Owl flew out of sight that she returned to the CuiHua common room.


End file.
